


Только Невилл

by Astrellka



Series: Невилл Лонгботтом/Теодор Нотт [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Clumsiness, Drama, M/M, Professor Neville Longbottom, Romance, упоминается Невилл Лонгботтом/Ханна Эббот
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Продолжение фика «Потому что!». Невилл и Тео встречаются спустя несколько лет после окончания войны и все сложно.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott
Series: Невилл Лонгботтом/Теодор Нотт [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993999
Kudos: 5





	Только Невилл

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение на других ресурсах не разрешаю

Трудно было выбрать для пикника менее подходящее время и место. Промозглый холодный ветер бесцеремонно забирался под тёплую мантию, заставляя Тео ёжиться при каждом порыве. Однако Нотт не торопился уходить. Он опустился на неудобную лавку, наспех трансфигурированную из трухлявого пня, и, вытащив из кармана портсигар, закурил. Говорить не хотелось. Было холодно и неуютно, а потому рука сама потянулась куда-то за пазуху, туда, где во внутреннем кармане лежала маленькая металлическая фляжка. Теодор мрачно отсалютовал ею куда-то в воздух:  
  
\- Твоё здоровье.  
  
От огневиски по гортани разлилось тепло. Нотт сделал ещё одну затяжку, затем снова глоток. «Чертовски жаль, что фляжка такая маленькая… Мерлин, как же я ненавижу холод!» На ветру металлическая поверхность была просто ледяной. Пальцы на руках ныли от стужи, а ноги он уже почти перестал чувствовать. Что ж, значит, пора.  
  
\- С днём рождения, папа.  
  
Теодор в последний раз затянулся, бросил короткий хмурый взгляд на мрачные стены Азкабана, и, отшвырнув окурок в сторону, аппарировал подальше от этого неприветливого места.  
  
***  
  
Если честно, фляжка не помогла. Совсем. Ни от холода снаружи, ни от ноющей стужи внутри. Возможно, вопрос был всего лишь в количестве алкоголя, и поэтому Нотт без колебаний толкнул тяжёлую дверь, ведущую в «Дырявый котёл».  
  
\- Ой! – посетитель, пытавшийся выйти из кабака, схватился за ушибленный лоб.  
\- Извините, - машинально пробормотал Тео.  
\- Ты???  
  
От этого голоса сердце Нотта гулко ударилось о грудную клетку, подпрыгнуло и, кажется, замерло где-то в районе горла. Ничем иным Теодор не мог объяснить внезапную потерю возможности дышать. И двигаться.  
  
Из-под широкой, почти квадратной ладони, испещрённой многочисленными ссадинами и ожогами, на него смотрели по-детски удивлённые глаза Невилла Лонгботтома.  
  
***  
  
Дурацкая ситуация. Нотт мрачно следил взглядом за бывшим сокурсником, балансирующим между столиков с двумя кружками сливочного эля в руках. Объяснить Лонгботтому, что он торопится, хочет побыть один, не пьёт сливочный эль и вообще не стремится общаться с кем бы то ни было, почему-то не получилось. Обрадованный встречей, Невилл схватил Теодора за руку и потащил куда-то вглубь зала, где виднелся свободный столик, заставленный посудой, оставшейся от предыдущего посетителя.  
  
\- Я сейчас! – торопливо пообещал бывший гриффиндорец и помчался к стойке так быстро, что Тео даже ничего не успел возразить.  
  
«Одна кружка! – мрачно пообещал себе Нотт, брезгливо отодвигая от себя грязную посуду. – Я выпью с этим придурком всего одну кружку эля и свалю» .  
  
\- Извини, что так долго, - Невилл неуклюже поставил кружки на стол, забрызгав выплеснувшейся пеной манжеты Теодора. – Ой, прости, я сейчас вытру…  
\- Всё нормально, - раздражённо сказал Тео. – Садись уже!  
  
Лонгботтом замер на мгновение, словно ошарашенный его внезапной вспышкой гнева, но затем послушно опустился на стул напротив.  
  
\- Ну… за встречу, - как-то неуверенно предложил он и растерянно улыбнулся.  
  
Тео молча кивнул головой и поднял кружку к губам. Невилл последовал его примеру. В воздухе повисла напряжённая тишина.  
  
\- Как… эээ… - Лонгботтом откашлялся, - как у тебя дела?  
\- Нормально.  
\- Давно не виделись.  
\- Да.  
  
Невилл замолчал, словно все темы для разговора были исчерпаны. Нотт тоже не прилагал усилий для поддержания беседы. Ему вообще не хотелось находиться здесь, рядом с Лонгботтомом. Присутствие гриффиндорца отчего-то заставляло его нервничать, хотя никаких веских причин для этого не было. Ни одной веской, мать её, причины. И то, что его ладони вспотели настолько, что кружка с элем выскользнула из них, было простым совпадением.  
  
\- Ч-чёрт! – Тео вскочил, стараясь уберечь мантию от окончательного уничтожения. Невилл тоже поднялся. – Экскуро!  
\- Невилл! – рассерженная невысокая блондинка в тёмном переднике направлялась в их сторону. Нотту она показалась смутно знакомой. – Мерлин, неужели ты опять что-то расколошматил?  
  
Лонгботтом растерялся:  
  
\- Ханна, я…  
\- Ну почему, почему ты такой неуклюжий, а? Ты же знаешь, как мне сложно здесь одной, а ты вместо того, чтобы помогать мне, делаешь только хуже!  
  
Теодор взглянул на Невилла. Тот молчал, отведя взгляд в сторону, и, судя по всему, не собирался препираться с Ханной Эббот (Нотт наконец вспомнил, как зовут крикливую блондинку). Тео почувствовал, как внутри рождается глухое раздражение, вызванное скандалом, при котором его вынудили присутствовать. Но ещё больше - и Нотт сам не мог объяснить себе, почему так остро реагирует на это - его бесили бессловесная покорность Лонгботтома, его нежелание оправдываться.  
  
\- Кружку уронил я, - от его ледяного тона вздрогнула не только Ханна, но и Невилл. – Надеюсь, это компенсирует ваше беспокойство?  
  
По столу, провожаемый молчаливыми взглядами, покатился галлеон.  
  
\- Не надо, - неожиданно сказал Лонгботтом. – Я плачу.  
  
Он порылся в кармане и вытащил оттуда горсть сиклей и кнатов. Не считая, он ссыпал их на стол, а затем, схватив галлеон, сунул его во влажную ладонь Нотта.  
  
\- Пойдём! – он схватил Тео за руку и потащил его к выходу. Ошарашенный таким натиском, слизеринец даже и не подумал сопротивляться.  
  
Вслед им нёсся срывающийся голос Ханны:  
  
\- Невилл Лонгботтом! Если ты сейчас уйдёшь, мы крупно поссоримся! Слышишь?  
  
Нотт не видел лица Невилла, но по тому, как сильно стиснул его пальцы гриффиндорец, понял, что тот всё прекрасно слышал и сделал свой выбор. Лонгботтом шагал так быстро и так ловко протискивался между столиками, что Теодор еле поспевал за ним. Такой контраст по сравнению с обычной неуклюжестью гриффиндорца был настолько разителен, что в своём удивлении Нотт не успел опомниться, как за их спинами хлопнула дверь кабака, а в лицо ударил холодный ноябрьский ветер.  
  
Невилл наконец остановился и повернулся к Теодору. Губы его были плотно сжаты, на лице – виноватое выражение.  
  
\- Слушай, - запинаясь, произнёс он, - мне очень жаль, что так вышло. Ханна вообще-то очень хорошая, просто она много работает и устаёт…  
  
Он говорил что-то ещё, но у Тео словно уши заложило. В голове Нотта крутилась только одна мысль: Невилл по-прежнему крепко держал его ладонь. Холодную, нервически влажную, неприятную ладонь.  
  
\- Лонгботтом, - каким-то чужим голосом произнёс Теодор, - отпусти мою руку.  
  
Невилл перевёл взгляд на их сцепленные ладони и залился краской. Его пальцы медленно разжались. Тео замер. Сейчас гриффиндорец достанет платок… или нет, это ж Лонгботтом! Он наверняка вытрет ладонь о пальто…  
  
Гриффиндорец не сделал ни того, ни другого. Просто сунул руки в карманы и застенчиво улыбнулся:  
  
\- Слушай, у тебя есть планы на завтра?  
  
Тео машинально покачал головой.  
  
\- По воскресеньям я обедаю с бабулей. Ты… ну… Ты не хочешь пойти со мной?  
\- Ты приглашаешь меня в гости? – в этот раз сдержать эмоции Нотту не удалось.  
\- Ну… вроде того.  
  
Теодор улыбнулся. Широко-широко. Потом тихо хрюкнул. А потом беззастенчиво заржал.  
  
\- Ты… ахахахах… ну ты и идиот! – давился он смехом. – О, Мерлин... какой же ты…ыыыы… болван!  
  
Невилл терпеливо ждал, пока истерика Нотта закончится. И когда судорожные всхлипы немного затихли, поинтересовался:  
  
\- Ну, так ты придёшь?  
\- Нет, - утирая выступившие слёзы, покачал головой Теодор. – И не подумаю.  
  
***  
  
За две минуты, что прошли с того момента, как он нажал на кнопку звонка, Теодор неоднократно успел обругать себя последними словами. Определённо, он не собирался, СОВЕРШЕННО не собирался принимать приглашение Невилла, однако ж! Только что Тео сидел у себя в кабинете, листая свежекупленный справочник «Магические растения: тысяча и один способ вырастить друга в горшке» – и вот уже неуклюже топчется на пороге дома Августы Лонгботтом с букетом хризантем.  
  
\- Идиотская была идея, - пробормотал Нотт себе под нос и уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, когда дверь распахнулась.  
  
Рукава клетчатой рубашки Невилла были слишком коротки для его длинных рук, а ручной вязки жилет был преступлением против вкуса. И вообще, Лонгботтом был весь какой-то несуразный, начиная от мягких домашних тапочек и заканчивая совершенно сияющими глазами.  
  
«Мерлин! Что я тут забыл?»  
  
\- Нотт! – гриффиндорец улыбался во весь рот так невозможно искренне, что Теодору даже стало не по себе от того, каким невероятным кульбитом его собственное сердце отреагировало на такую приветливость. – Проходи!  
  
Тео шагнул в прихожую. В доме пахло вышедшими из моды вещами, искусственными цветами и накрахмаленным бельём. Странным диссонансом в эту мешанину ароматов вплетался запах свежей выпечки.  
  
\- Бабуля испекла тыквенный пирог, - по-прежнему радостно улыбаясь, сообщил ему Невилл. – Пойдем же, я вас познакомлю!  
  
Августа Лонгботтом возвышалась над накрытым столом неприступным монументом, уступая в росте своему внуку лишь пару дюймов. Теодор краем глаза увидел их общее отражение в тусклом зеркале у входа и подумал, что рядом с бабушкой Невилла он выглядит цыплёнком-заморышем.  
  
\- Бабушка, это Теодор Нотт, - застенчиво представил его Лонгботтом. – Мы вместе учились в Хогвартсе.  
  
Тео вспомнил, наконец, о хризантемах, которые держал в руках и, слегка поклонившись, преподнёс их хозяйке дома.  
  
\- Благодарю, - морщинистая рука миссис Лонгботтом царственно приняла букет. – Невилл, дорогой, поставь цветы в воду. Теодор, вы сядете здесь!  
  
Сопротивляться властному голосу Августы у Тео не было ни сил, ни желания, поэтому он послушно прошёл к стулу, стоящему слева от пожилой леди. Невилл занял место напротив.  
  
Готовила миссис Лонгботтом бесподобно.  
  
\- Итак, Теодор, какие отношения связывают вас и моего внука? – сурово спросила Августа, когда они перешли к десерту.  
  
Нотт поперхнулся от неожиданности. В каком смысле, _отношения_?  
  
\- Бабушка… - растерянно пробормотал Невилл.  
\- Помолчи, дорогой. Я хочу знать, каким образом случилось так, что мой внук, чьи родители были знаменитыми аврорами, приглашает домой сына Пожирателя Смерти?  
\- Бабушка! – Невилл вскочил. Его щёки пошли красными пятнами. – Отец Теодора…  
\- Лонгботтом, успокойся! - Нотт наконец совладал с собою и отложил салфетку. – Сударыня, политические взгляды моего отца не имеют никакого отношения ни к вашему внуку, с которым, как уже было упомянуто, мы вместе учились в Хогвартсе, ни к моему сегодняшнему визиту, обусловленному вежливостью, проявленной Невиллом при нашей случайной встрече на днях. Если вы не собирались принимать в вашем доме сына Пожирателя Смерти, было бы уместным упомянуть об этом до начала трапезы. С вашего позволения…  
\- Сядьте, юноша! – грозный голос миссис Лонгботтом остановил начавшего подниматься Теодора. – Вы не доели пирог.  
\- Благодарю, я сыт, - буркнул Тео и тут увидел, как дрогнули в улыбке губы Августы.  
\- Вы мне нравитесь, господин Нотт, - с одобрением произнесла старуха. – Надеюсь, вы окажете на моего внука положительное влияние, и он перестанет быть таким тряпкой.  
\- Эй, я всё-таки здесь! – мрачно произнёс Лонгботтом, но пожилая леди пропустила его слова мимо ушей:  
\- Ему стоило бы научиться почаще говорить слово «нет». А то каждая бестолковая девица норовит прыгнуть к нему на закорки и дать шенкелей.  
\- Бабушка!  
\- Да-да, я говорю о твоей нахалке-жене! – Августа была беспощадна. – К счастью, эта курица перестала появляться в моём доме, иначе каждый раз при встрече с ней мне приходилось бы надираться в стельку, чтобы не превратить её в жабу. Хотя, - она вяло махнула рукой, - ты же любишь жаб…  
\- Довольно! – Невилл снова вскочил. – Нотт, пойдём!  
  
***  
  
\- Жена?  
  
Глубокое старое кресло в комнате Лонгботтома сразу понравилось Нотту. Он опустился в него, удовлетворённо хмыкнул, когда, жалобно скрипнув, оно приняло гостя в свои объятия, и, вытащив портсигар, вопросительно посмотрел на Невилла.  
  
\- Вообще-то бабушка не любит, когда в доме курят… Аааа, к Мерлину!  
  
Лонгботтом запустил пятерню в шевелюру и поморщился. Тео расценил этот странный ответ как разрешение, щёлкнул зажигалкой – всё-таки эти магглы делают забавные вещицы! – и с наслаждением затянулся.  
  
\- Так ты женат? – повторил он свой вопрос.  
  
Невилл пожал плечами.  
  
\- Мы с Ханной поженились через год после окончания школы.  
  
Теодор вспомнил вчерашнюю блондинку из «Дырявого котла». Значит, это была жена Лонгботтома. Бедняга.  
  
\- Похоже, у вас не очень-то ладится, - с каким-то внутренним злорадством заметил он.  
\- У нас есть… некоторые сложности, - нехотя признал Невилл. – Ханна… ну, она очень много работает в баре и хочет, чтобы я ей помогал.  
\- А ты? – почему, когда задаёшь такие простые вопросы, всё равно нервничаешь?  
  
Лонгботтом поднялся и подошёл к окну. На улице накрапывал осенний дождь, прозрачные капли ползли по стеклу витиеватыми змейками.  
  
\- Со следующего года профессор Спраут уходит в отставку, - глухо сказал он. – Мне предложили преподавать травологию. Ханна расстроилась, потому что тогда я буду всё время жить в Хогвартсе.  
  
«И у тебя не получится ей помогать», - мысленно закончил за него Теодор. Даже со своего места он видел, как напряжена спина Невилла. Брак гриффиндорца трещал по швам, это было ясно даже младенцу. Нотт вспомнил, что травология была единственным предметом, по которому Лонгботтом успевал в школе. Мерлин, ну почему он держит в памяти такую ерунду?  
  
\- И… что ты решил? – от сигаретного дыма, а может быть, и не только от него, у Тео пересохло в горле.  
  
Невилл обернулся. В его карих глазах плескались грусть и растерянность.  
  
\- Я пока не знаю. От меня ждут ответа до конца декабря.  
  
Мерлин.  
  
Внезапно Тео разозлился. Чёртовы гриффиндорцы! Почему у них всегда всё так сложно? И, самое главное, почему его, Теодора Нотта, волнуют личные проблемы Невилла Лонгботтома? Нет, решительно, идея принять приглашение на обед была не самой удачной. Во всяком случае, он вполне мог прожить этот день и без знакомства с Августой Лонгботтом, без тыквенного пирога и без этих по-щенячьи грустных глаз Невилла.  
  
О, Мерлин.  
  
\- Знаешь что, - решительно сказал Тео, поднимаясь из кресла, - одевайся! Думаю, нам с тобой сейчас совсем не помешает что-нибудь выпить!  
  
***  
  
Теодор не приглашал к себе гостей. Никогда. Не потому что у него не было друзей. Со своими сокурсниками он поддерживал вполне приятельские отношения. Собственно, особого выбора у него и не было: несмотря на то, что правительство Шеклболта официально поддерживало политику покойного Дамблдора и после победы над Тёмным Лордом родственников Пожирателей Смерти не преследовали, рассудив, что «сын за отца не отвечает», негласная дискриминация всё же чувствовалась. Тео относился к этому философски – трудно было ожидать чего-то иного, если припомнить все «подвиги» Воландеморта и его сторонников в отношении магического сообщества – но факт оставался фактом: его и без того небогатый круг общения сузился до небольшой группы выпускников Слизерина, чьи родители так же, как и Нотт-старший, были заключены в Азкабан.  
  
Невилл Лонгботтом был первым человеком, которому Тео разрешил переступить порог своего дома. Мерлин побери, этот бестолковый гриффиндорец вообще был первым во многих вещах, которые имели отношение к Теодору Нотту! Первым, с кем Тео поцеловался. Первым, с кем интроверт Нотт смог проговорить несколько часов напролёт. И первым, чьи неловкие прикосновения открыли Теодору глаза на то, почему ему совсем неинтересны девушки. После того невероятного Рождества, которые они провели в заброшенном классе, разговаривая и изредка неловко целуясь, Лонгботтом исчез. Только потом изводящийся от тревоги Нотт узнал, что он несколько месяцев скрывался в Выручай-комнате, дожидаясь возвращения Поттера. А после битвы в Хогвартсе и разгрома Тёмного Лорда им обоим стало не до того…  
  
…Теодор покачал головой, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания, и повернулся к Лонгботтому. Бокалы в его руках негромко звякнули, и Невилл, увлечённо уткнувшийся в справочник по магическим растениям, от их мелодичного звука вздрогнул и, подняв на Тео глаза, виновато улыбнулся:  
  
\- Отличная книга. Давно к ней присматриваюсь…  
  
Теодор небрежно развёл руками.  
  
\- Вина? – спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, протянул Невиллу бокал. – За что выпьем?  
  
Невилл задумчиво посмотрел на прозрачное стекло, в котором лениво плеснулась золотистая жидкость, и неожиданно широко улыбнулся:  
  
\- За то, чтобы мечты сбывались!  
  
И перед этой по-детски счастливой улыбкой Нотт отчего-то почувствовал себя совершенно безоружным.  
  
***  
  
\- Так какого Мерлина тебя угораздило жениться на этой жабе Эббот?  
\- Н-не называй мою жену жабой! Её з-зовут Ханна!  
  
Теодор и сам не заметил, когда они умудрились переместиться в гостиную. Возможно, всё дело было в том, что Лонгботтом так неуютно чувствовал себя в строгой атмосфере кабинета, так забавно ёрзал что на тонконогому стуле, жалобно поскрипывающем под его весом, что в кожаном кресле, придвинутом к письменному столу, что Нотт сжалился и предложил гриффиндорцу перейти в другую комнату. Вторую бутылку они открывали уже, сидя на полу у разожженного камина. В школе теплолюбивость Тео по-дружески высмеивали, говоря, что он – истинный наследник Слизерина и, как настоящая змея, при понижении температуры впадает в спячку. Он и вправду почти всегда мёрз, и в особняке Ноттов камины топили даже летом.  
  
…Но сейчас Теодору было тепло, пьяно и весело. Скованность Лонгботтома тоже прошла, и в разговоре сама собой всплыла тема брака Невилла.  
  
\- Что значит имя? Жаба пахнет жабой, хоть жабой назови её, хоть нет! – продекламировал Нотт, давясь смехом.  
  
Невилл недовольно взглянул на него, и под его укоризненным взглядом Теодор, извиняясь, замахал руками:  
  
\- Ладно-ладно! Я больше не буду. И всё-таки как тебя угораздило?  
\- Ну… это было трудное время… Мама Ханны погибла… Пожиратели её убили… ей нужна была поддержка… Знаешь, она вообще-то собиралась в колдомедики пойти, а тут пришлось заниматься баром. В общем, мы как-то разговорились, потом встречаться начали, ну а через год поженились, - Лонгботтом развёл руками. - Вот и вся история.  
\- Любишь её? – чёртово вино, голос срывается на фальцет, словно у подростка!  
\- Я нужен ей, - голос Невилла был так тих, что Тео едва разобрал слова.  
\- Это не ответ, - продолжал давить Нотт, придвигаясь ближе. – Так любишь или нет?  
  
Гриффиндорец поднял голову, и в его тёмных глазах Тео увидел пляшущее пламя камина.  
  
\- У меня нет для тебя другого ответа, Нотт, - так же тихо, но твёрдо произнёс Лонгботтом. – Всё очень трудно.  
\- Трудно? – неожиданно взорвался Теодор. – Трудно, говоришь? Я расскажу тебе, что такое трудно!  
  
И Нотта прорвало. Со злостью и ненавистью, взахлёб, он говорил о том, что не видел своего отца уже несколько лет, потому что после того, как всплыла правда о Барти Крауче-младшем, в Азкабане запретили свидания с родственниками. О том, что мама умерла спустя два года после того, как отца посадили в тюрьму, и Тео пришлось заниматься семейным бизнесом, не имея о том ни малейшего представления. О том, как сильно он хотел работать в Министерстве, но детям Пожирателей не давали даже малейшего шанса приблизиться к власти. О том, что каждый пергамент, каждое прошение, которое он направляет чиновникам, рассматривались месяцами, заставляя его терпеть убытки…  
  
Тео говорил, а Невилл слушал. Так внимательно, как никто и никогда не слушал Теодора Нотта. И чем дольше жаловался слизеринец, тем глубже становилась морщинка на лбу Лонгботтома, словно это лично он был виноват в том, что происходит с Тео. И постепенно гнев Нотта спадал, уходил, растворялся в тёплых карих глазах, не сводящих внимательного взгляда с раздражённого лица своего визави. Теодор всё еще говорил что-то злое и обидное, но в голове у него вертелась мысль только о том, что губы Невилла, всё ещё влажные от выпитого вина, на ощупь должны быть мягкими и податливыми, словно у женщины…  
  
***  
  
…На самом деле, Теодор Нотт не сразу сделал свой выбор. Несмотря на то, что неуклюжие поцелуи с Лонгботтомом недвусмысленно дали ему понять, что мужские прикосновения для него гораздо более волнующи, чем женские, принять тот факт, что в постели он предпочитает совсем не женщин, ему удалось только спустя несколько лет.  
  
Мать настаивала на том, чтобы он женился, опасаясь, что род Ноттов прервётся, и Тео пошёл у неё на поводу, сделав предложение одной барышне из хорошей чистокровной семьи. Помолвка длилась два месяца, пока однажды после очередного чинного свидания невеста потребовала от него большего, чем целомудренный поцелуй, обычно завершавший их встречи. Из постели барышни, оказавшейся значительно более опытной, чем он сам, Теодор выбрался со смешанным чувством непонимания, стыда и брезгливости. Собственно, все его ощущения можно было описать одной мыслью: «Как, и это всё??»  
  
Ошарашенный полученным опытом, он отправился в «Дырявый котёл» поразмышлять над стаканчиком эля. И там, поверх пышной пены, украшавшей его кружку, он увидел чужой заинтересованный взгляд. Мужской. Тремя часами спустя, в дешёвой гостинице, на плохо выстиранных, измятых, пропахшим потом простынях, тихо воя в подушку от невыносимых, головокружительных ощущений, от боли, причиняемой властными сильными пальцами, оставляющими недвусмысленные синяки на его узких бёдрах, от чужой плоти, бесцеремонно врывающейся в его тело и, наконец, от пронзающей всё его существо судороги оргазма, Теодор Нотт, дважды за этот вечер потерявший девственность, понял раз и навсегда, чего же он хочет от секса…  
  
***  
  
…Во всём было виновато вино. Только оно. Если бы Тео был трезв, он никогда, ни за что на свете не потянулся ко рту Невилла Лонгботтома, не притянул к себе это удивлённое лицо и никогда бы не почувствовал, как сладко и испуганно вздрагивают мягкие губы, приоткрываясь навстречу его настойчивому языку. Мееерлин. Одно только прикосновение к этому дураку-гриффиндорцу заставило член Нотта заныть от предвкушения. О том, что будет дальше, Теодор в этот момент даже не думал.  
  
Ему пришлось прерваться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и в этот момент Лонгботтом отстранился. На лице Невилла явственно читалось изумление, смешанное с растерянностью. Он смешно открывал и закрывал рот, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, и у Тео на душе неожиданно стало как-то муторно.  
  
\- Аа… эээ… - пробормотал Невилл, нелепо жестикулируя руками. – Мне…эээ… наверное, надо идти. Ханна будет волноваться…  
\- Ну и вали! – разозлился Тео. – Уёбывай к своей Ханне! Глаза бы мои тебя не видели!  
  
Он со злости швырнул пустую бутылку в поднимающегося с ковра гриффиндорца. Мерцающими каплями осколки брызнули во все стороны. На лице Лонгботтома появилось странное выражение, словно Невилл собирался что-то сказать, но в последнюю секунду передумал. Он неуклюже обошёл слизеринца, стараясь не наступать на осколки, и уже в дверях обернулся к насупившемуся и отвернувшемуся Теодору:  
  
\- Нотт… я… в общем, ты извини меня за всё, ладно?  
\- Уёбывай, - мрачно повторил Теодор. – Надоел.  
  
Он слышал, как Лонгботтом переступил с ноги на ногу, и эта задержка не то ранила, не то порадовала Нотта, но затем звук закрывшейся двери недвусмысленно сообщил ему о том, что гриффиндорец ушёл.  
  
\- Ну и хуй с ним, - сообщил куда-то в потолок Тео. – Не очень-то и нужно было.  
  
***  
  
\- Выложите палочку на стол.  
  
Теодор повиновался.  
  
\- Теперь содержимое карманов, - голос надзирателя был каким-то бесцветным, абсолютно лишённым интонаций, и Нотту показалось, что с ним разговаривает рыба.  
  
Стараясь не раздражаться, Тео послушно вытащил из карманов несколько монет, носовой платок, зажигалку и пачку сигарет.  
  
\- Два галлеона, восемь сиклей и тридцать один кнат, - пересчитал рыбий надзиратель. – Теперь поднимите руки и повернитесь к стене.  
  
Стиснув зубы, Нотт повиновался, но сдержать дрожь омерзения от бесцеремонного прикосновения чужих рук к своему телу так и не смог. Только мысль о том, ЧТО ждёт его после всех этих испытаний, удержала Теодора от того, чтобы дать в морду обнаглевшему охраннику.  
  
\- Можете опустить руки. Напоминаю, что вы обязаны соблюдать следующие правила, - от монотонного голоса надзирателя нестерпимо хотелось курить. – Не подходить к решётке. Не передавать заключённому какие-либо предметы и ничего не брать у него. Свидание будет проходить на глазах одного из надзирателей. Продолжительность свидания – десять минут. В случае нарушения любого из установленных правил надзиратель имеет право на применение любого заклинания для восстановления порядка. Вам всё ясно?  
  
Тео сдержанно кивнул. Рыбий надзиратель пошевелил губами, словно собираясь сказать что-то ещё, но промолчал и сделал Нотту знак следовать за ним. Слизеринец шумно выдохнул и, стремясь унять забившееся от волнения сердце, отправился на встречу с отцом.  
  
***  
_Днём ранее._  
  
В том, что на выходе из Гринготтс Теодор столкнулся с Лонгботтомом, на самом деле не было ничего удивительного: в конце концов, у каждого приличного мага есть счёт в этом банке.  
  
\- Лонгботтом.  
\- Н-нотт.  
  
Тёмные волосы Невилла были слегка припорошены снегом, а кончики ушей трогательно покраснели от холода. В ушах у Тео тихо зазвенело от нахлынувшей волны эмоций, но он больше не собирался демонстрировать гриффиндорцу свой абсолютно неуместный интерес и поэтому, сделав шаг в сторону, сосредоточил всё своё внимание на натягивании перчаток. Однако Невилл не спешил воспользоваться полученной возможностью, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, словно в ожидании, когда Нотт снова обратит на него своё внимание.  
  
Мерлин. Что ещё нужно этому идиоту?  
  
\- Всего хорошего, Лонгботтом, - подчёркнуто сухо сказал Теодор, тем самым давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
\- Подожди! – Невилл потянулся к локтю Тео с намерением удержать слизеринца, но в последний момент его рука дрогнула и нелепо повисла в воздухе. – Я… я хотел зайти к тебе…  
  
Бровь Нотта недоуменно поползла вверх, а сердце неожиданно прыгнуло куда-то вверх в глупой надежде.  
  
\- И… позволь поинтересоваться, с какой целью? – Тео мысленно поблагодарил все высшие силы и фамильное самообладание за то, что его голос прозвучал холодно и ровно.  
  
Лонгботтом потянулся за пазуху, вытащил оттуда мятый пергамент и неуклюже протянул его Теодору.  
  
\- Вот, - как-то растерянно улыбаясь, сказал он. – Это тебе. Завтра Рождество...и я подумал, что тебе захочется…  
  
Совершенно запутавшись в словах, Лонгботтом умолк. Нотт, стараясь скрыть разочарование, взял пергамент, развернул его и пробежал глазами содержимое. Затем вернулся к началу и прочёл ещё раз, уже внимательнее. Затем ещё раз. Пушистые снежинки медленно падали на ровные строчки букв, а Теодор никак не мог поверить своим глазам.  
  
\- Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, - медленно произнёс он, - но ведь это… это разрешение на свидание в Азкабане?  
  
Лонгботтом молча кивнул.  
  
\- Нно… - Теодору по-прежнему казалось, что это какой-то розыгрыш, - но свидания запрещены! Как тебе удалось…?  
  
Невилл виновато пожал плечами.  
  
\- Ну, - тихо сказал он, словно извиняясь, - я вроде как герой войны…  
\- И когда мне можно будет? – Тео снова и снова перечитывал разрешение. – Когда я могу увидеть отца?  
\- Когда захочешь…  
  
***  
  
Теодор не знал, была ли то магия или его собственное расшалившееся воображение, но от того, как беззвучно ступали его ноги по каменному полу, у него мурашки бежали по коже. Стены Азкабана, казалось, поглощали все звуки, производимые в его стенах, и от этой вязкой тишины становилось не по себе. Рыбий надзиратель ловко ориентировался в многочисленных лестницах, и, несмотря на то, что он ни разу не оглянулся на следовавшего за ним Нотта, Тео не сомневался, что охранник контролирует любое его движение.  
  
Путешествие по магической тюрьме было таким долгим, что Теодору начало казаться, будто надзиратель специально выбрал такой маршрут, чтобы не дать посетителю запомнить дорогу к камере. Наконец маг-охранник остановился:  
  
\- Подождите здесь.  
  
Массивная дверь, ведущая, как уже догадался Нотт, в ту часть Азкабана, где были заключены Пожиратели Смерти, была зачарована на совесть. Во всяком случае, для того, чтобы снять все заклинания, рыбьему надзирателю понадобилось несколько минут. Шеклболт не собирался допускать ошибок Фаджа.  
  
\- Сюда.  
  
Тео шагнул через порог, и в первое мгновение ему показалось, что он оглох: настолько неожиданно пространство вокруг него заполнилось звуками. Эта сумасшедшая какофония мало походила на человеческую речь, пусть даже чуткий слух Нотта и вылавливал из общего гама отдельные фразы и слова:  
  
\- Убить всех!  
-...грязные полукровки…  
\- Ненавижу…  
-…и возродится.. и отомстит…  
-…твари безродные!  
  
В тяжёлом, напоенном концентрированной ненавистью воздухе Теодору стало трудно дышать. Чудовищным соло в этой безумной симфонии выступал высокий, почти женский плач – даже не плач, а скуление на одной высокой ноте – и Нотт не выдержал, поднял ладонь ко рту, сдерживая рвотные позывы.  
  
\- Силенцио!  
  
Рыбий надзиратель наложил на узников заклинание тишины и повернулся к Теодору. В его водянистых глазах мелькнуло нечто, похожее на сочувствие и злорадство одновременно.  
  
\- Нам дальше.  
  
Тео кивнул, отнимая руку ото рта. Щит заклинания словно отгородил их от беснующихся в своих камерах Пожирателей. Тем ужаснее для Нотта было наблюдать, что для большинства узников наведённая немота ничего не изменила. Грязные, заросшие нечесаными волосами заключённые, прильнувшие к решёткам, продолжали беззвучно выкрикивать проклятия в адрес надзирателя и посетителя, тянули к ним исхудавшие руки, пытаясь схватить за мантии, и в полутьме Теодор видел светящиеся безумием глаза. Министерство Магии хоть и отозвало дементоров на внешние рубежи Азкабана, но депрессивная, подавляющая волю к жизни атмосфера магической тюрьмы никуда не делась. Впрочем, подумал Тео, Шеклболту этого и не требовалось. Устраивать преступникам курорт никто не собирался.  
  
«А что если отец пребывает в таком же состоянии, как и остальные?» От этой мысли, внезапно пришедшей ему в голову, Нотт чуть было не задохнулся. Готов ли он увидеть отца? Готов ли разрушить тот образ, который хранил в памяти столько лет? В первое мгновение у Тео возникло нестерпимое желание отказаться от свидания, попросить сопровождающего вернуться, но он пересилил свой страх. Как бы то ни было, он увидится с отцом.  
  
\- Нотт, посетитель! У вас десять минут.  
  
Рыбий надзиратель замер у стены, держа в руках песочные часы. Сглатывая слюну, Тео сделал шаг к решётке.  
  
\- Теодор?  
  
Из темноты камеры выступила высокая фигура, длинные пальцы обхватили прутья решётки, и Тео едва сдержал вздох облегчения. Отросшие волосы Нотта-старшего были собраны в хвост и перехвачены каким-то обрывком тряпки, сквозь изношенную одежду кое-где просвечивало исхудавшее тело, но в серых глазах, точно таких же, как у самого Теодора, безумия не было.  
  
\- Папа!  
  
Они стояли друг напротив друга, разделённые лишь стальной решёткой, и Тео совсем забыл о времени, неумолимо отмеряемом пересыпающимися через узкую горловину песчинками. Как странно, получив разрешение на свидание, он совсем не думал, о чём станет говорить с отцом! Внимательный взгляд Нотта-старшего словно ощупывал его лицо, ища в этом молодом мужчине черты своего сына-подростка. А Теодор смотрел на худые руки отца, машинально отмечая, что ногти на пальцах аккуратно обгрызены: Нотт-старший даже в тюрьме старался поддерживать пристойный внешний вид.  
  
\- Как ты? – наконец спросил юноша.  
\- Как я? – холодно ответил отец, и Теодор вздрогнул от его тона. – Дай подумать. Вот уже восемь лет я нахожусь в магической тюрьме. В камере слева от меня – Гойл, который сошёл с ума через три года после попадания сюда. В камере справа – Рабастан Лестрейндж, который хоть и в себе, но ведёт себя так, что уж лучше бы сошёл с ума. А где-то недалеко заперт Фенрир Грейнбек, чей вой каждое полнолуние не даёт спать всему Азкабану. Осмысли эти факты и попробуй самостоятельно сделать вывод о том, как я себя ощущаю.  
  
Под ледяным взглядом отца Тео чувствовал себя проштрафившимся школьником.  
  
\- Теодор! – интонации отца потеплели на пару градусов.  
\- Да? – потянулся к нему навстречу Нотт.  
\- У власти по-прежнему Шеклболт?  
  
Тео коротко кивнул.  
  
\- Какие шаги ты предпринимаешь? – осведомился отец.  
\- В каком смысле? – растерянно спросил Теодор.  
\- Какие шаги ты предпринимаешь, чтобы изменить существующее неприемлемое положение дел? Насколько глубоко твоё влияние в Министерстве? Скольких людей ты контролируешь? Восемь лет работы промагловского правительства должны были уже создать необходимую почву для недовольства. Уверен, что магическое сообщество уже не может не осознавать всю нелепость проводимой им политики. Самое время для начала перемен.  
  
Тео оглянулся на надзирателя. На длинном скучающем лице не отразилось ни единой эмоции, словно тот и не слышал антиправительственной тирады Нотта-старшего.  
  
\- Всё не так просто, папа, - тихо сказал Теодор. – Мир изменился.  
\- Изменился? Что за бред? Нельзя позволять магглам и полукровкам садиться на шею чистокровным магам!  
  
В памяти Тео всплыло долгое путешествие, в которое он отправился после смерти матери. За несколько месяцев Нотт объездил всю Европу, останавливаясь в маггловских отелях, завтракая в маггловских ресторанах, изучая культуру магглов. Для него стало откровением то, как велик и, чего греха таить, прекрасен мир тех, кто не владеет магией. Мерлин, да он каждое утро начинал, прикуривая сигарету, сделанную магглами, от зажигалки, произведённой на маггловском заводе!  
  
\- Магглы созданы для того, чтобы ими управляли, - жестко сказал отец. – Ты должен понимать это, Теодор.  
  
Почему-то Нотту подумалось, что отец никогда не называл его Тео. Только Теодором.  
  
\- Я не занимаюсь политикой, отец, - тихо произнёс он. – И у меня нет никаких своих людей в Министерстве. Правительство Шеклболта упорядочило отношения между магглами и волшебниками. Это позволяет нам жить, не вмешиваясь в дела друг друга.  
\- Жить? Ты хотел сказать, существовать в резервации, созданной купленными магглами и полукровками политиками? – Нотт-старший повысил голос, и Тео спиной почувствовал, как напрягся надзиратель.  
\- Но, папа…  
\- Ты очень разочаровал меня, Теодор, - отчеканил отец, поворачиваясь нему спиной. – Полагаю, что нам не о чем больше разговаривать.  
\- Отец! – Тео рванулся к решётке, но тут же замер, чувствуя, как сковывает ноги чужое заклятие.  
\- Свидание окончено, - объявил равнодушный голос рыбьего надзирателя.  
  
Теодор смотрел в узкую прямую спину отца, почти скрытую сумраком камеры. В горле у него застыл комок. Он и сам не знал, чего ждал от свидания, но уж точно не этого. Они с отцом не виделись восемь лет, а единственное, что интересовало Нотта-старшего, это политика. Тео даже не успел сказать ему, что мамы больше нет. Не успел. А теперь это было абсолютно неважно.  
  
***  
  
\- Меня сегодня пригласили в Министерство, - негромко сообщил Тео, наблюдая за тем, как при этих словах напряглась спина гриффиндорца.  
  
Он аккуратно примостил свою пятую точку на подлокотнике жутко скрипучего кресла и оглядел комнату. Несметное количество книг по травологии и многочисленные горшки с рассадой, подписанные аккуратным, по-детски округлым почерком, не оставляли никаких сомнений в роде занятий её хозяина, который отчаянно старался не демонстрировать гостю, что нежданный визит его взволновал. Получалось плохо.  
  
\- Эээ… вот как? – небрежный тон Невилла не обманул бы даже покойного Крэбба.  
\- Именно. Я закурю?  
\- Д-да, конечно.  
  
Тео щёлкнул зажигалкой и с наслаждением затянулся. Лонгботтом, отвернувшись, заваривал чай для гостя, так что Нотту оставалось лишь внимательно изучать лохматый затылок и покрасневшие то ли от жары, то ли от смущения кончики ушей.  
  
\- Не хочешь узнать, зачем меня позвали? – ровно поинтересовался Теодор.  
  
Звякнула неловко поставленная на блюдце чашка, Невилл замер, а затем сдавленно буркнул что-то, что, очевидно, означало любезный интерес.  
  
\- Да вот, знаешь ли, произошла удивительная вещь. Каким-то образом нынешнему главе Отдела международного магического сотрудничества попалась на глаза моя анкета, та самая, которую я им отправлял после сдачи экзаменов и которая так удачно потерялась почти на восемь лет. В общем, меня пригласили на собеседование.  
  
Невилл, вздрогнув, уронил ложку, нагнулся за ней, и Тео машинально бросил взгляд на обтянутые тёмной тканью ягодицы. Всего на мгновение, но этого хватило, чтобы воображение заработало, показывая всякие непристойные картинки.  
  
\- На собеседование? – переспросил Лонгботтом, выпрямляясь.  
\- Да. У меня чрезвычайно любезно поинтересовались, не утратил ли я желание работать на правительство, а то, дескать, у них обнаружилась незакрытая вакансия в совете по выработке торговых стандартов. Правда, должность совсем маленькая, но ведь это только начало.  
  
Гриффиндорец, наконец, закончил возиться с чайником и, поставив чашку с горячим терпким напитком на стол рядом с Теодором, устроился на неудобном стуле напротив слизеринца.  
  
\- И что ты надумал? – напряжённо спросил он.  
  
Тео задумчиво выпустил струю дыма в потолок:  
  
\- Я отказался.  
\- Но почему? – воскликнул Невилл. – То есть… я хочу сказать, ты же так хотел…  
\- Это было давно. А сейчас у меня нет никакого желания заниматься политикой, - жёстко отрезал Нотт.  
\- О… - растерянно промямлил Лонгботтом. – Я понимаю…  
\- Так что я поблагодарил господина чиновника за оказанную мне честь и сообщил ему, что семейный бизнес требует моего внимания и не позволяет мне согласиться на это заманчивое предложение. А ещё, - внимательно наблюдая за Невиллом, произнёс Тео, - я поинтересовался, что послужило причиной для обращения ко мне.  
  
Щёки гриффиндорца вспыхнули. Для брюнета он вообще, как заметил Теодор, краснел слишком быстро и слишком ярко.  
  
\- И… что тебе ответили? – стараясь казаться равнодушным, спросил он.  
  
Нотт глубоко затянулся, выдержал паузу и, когда Невилл начал беспокойно ёрзать под его изучающим взглядом, спокойно сообщил:  
  
\- Что мне составил протекцию некий профессор из Хогвартса.  
  
***  
  
«Разумеется, это Слагхорн!» У Теодора не было никаких сомнений, что загадочным профессором, чьё имя чиновник отказался назвать, был его бывший декан. Несмотря на то, что Тео был сыном Пожирателя Смерти и не попал в «Клуб Слизней», у них сложились неплохие отношения: Слагхорну импонировали любознательность и вдумчивость Нотта-младшего. Они даже переписывались какое-то время после того, как Теодор закончил Хогвартс. Неудивительно, что в первую очередь Тео подумал именно о нём.  
  
Нотт отправил в Хогвартс сову с благодарностью, но ответное послание заставило его сильно удивиться:  
  
_«Теодор, мальчик мой!_ – писал Слагхорн. _– Я очень рад, что в Министерстве, наконец, поняли, что нельзя упускать такого способного молодого человека, как ты. Поздравляю тебя от всей души! Мне также чрезвычайно лестно, что ты искренне считаешь, будто этим ты обязан мне. Что ж, я тешу себя мыслью, что и впрямь сделал немало для того, чтобы мои ученики добились определённых высот в жизни. Но, в конце концов, это мой долг учителя – помочь студентам в наилучшей степени развить их способности и достичь успеха на избранном ими поприще.  
  
С наилучшими пожеланиями, профессор Горацио Слагхорн.  
  
P.S. Третьего января я организую небольшой приём для своих бывших студентов. Буду рад видеть тебя в числе гостей».  
_  
Нотт ещё раз перечёл письмо. У него складывалось странное ощущение, что они с профессором говорят о разных вещах, поэтому он дождался вечера и по каминной сети связался со Слагхорном. Слизеринский декан ничуть не изменился за прошедшие годы, разве что густые моржовые усы теперь были абсолютно белыми, а не серебристыми, как при их последней встрече.  
  
\- Теодор, я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь? – искренне удивился Слагхорн. – Я не направлял в Министерство Магии никаких рекомендаций. Хотя, по чести сказать, мне стоило это сделать давным-давно. Но я ничего не знал о твоём желании работать в Министерстве! Если бы ты хоть словом обмолвился…  
\- Но, профессор, - Нотт даже немного растерялся, - мне сказали, что они получили письмо из Хогвартса…  
\- Мальчик мой, - благосклонно улыбнулся декан, - неужели я был единственным преподавателем, кто мог оценить твои способности?  
  
«Нет, но единственным, кому могло бы быть дело до сына Пожирателя Смерти», - отметил про себя Тео. Он торопливо попрощался со Слагхорном, заверив того, что обязательно придёт на его вечеринку, и, закурив, предался размышлениям. Кто же этот таинственный доброжелатель? Чьей заботливой протекции Теодор Нотт обязан такому интересному предложению?  
  
\- Мерлиновы штаны!  
  
Горячий столбик пепла упал прямо на паркет, но Тео даже не заметил этого. Догадка, озарившая его, была простой и нелепой одновременно.  
  
***  
  
\- Какого хрена? – вне себя от ярости орал Нотт на растерянного гриффиндорца.  
  
Почему-то поведение Лонгботтома, старательно делающего вид, что он абсолютно непричастен ко всем невероятным событиям, произошедшим с Тео в последнее время, вывело его из себя. Этот идиот совершенно не умел врать, и то, как он бестолково путался в словах, краснея и запинаясь, взбесило слизеринца. А ведь, когда Теодор Нотт прибыл в Хогвартс к новому преподавателю травологии, он был уверен, что сможет держать себя в руках…  
  
…Чем больше Тео думал о своём нелепой догадке, тем больше укреплялся в мысли, что именно Лонгботтому он обязан внезапным предложением из Министерства. Сложившаяся ситуация раздражала Нотта. С одной стороны, он твёрдо решил больше не иметь ничего общего с этим кретином, но с другой… Поговорить с Лонгботтомом было необходимо. Хотя бы для того, чтобы Невилл больше не лез в его жизнь. И хуже всего, что сделать это следовало при личной встрече.  
  
\- Невилл? – Ханна раздражённо грохнула тяжёлой кружкой по стойке бара. – Не желаю ничего слышать об этом идиоте!  
  
Тео мрачно усмехнулся, отметив про себя, что стратегически их цели совпадают. Тем не менее, в ближайшее время он собирался навестить супруга владелицы «Дырявого котла». Судя по поведению Эббот, уже бывшего.  
  
\- Он уехал в Хогвартс, - подтвердила его подозрения Ханна. – Не стал дожидаться конца года. За эти два семестра Спраут введёт его в курс дела, передаст свои оранжереи и так далее…  
  
Этот разрыв никак его не касался, с какой стороны ни посмотри, но почему-то Нотт совершенно иррационально обрадовался тому, что Лонгботтом бросил свою жену-курицу. И даже на мгновение подумал, что…  
  
\- …какого хрена, я спрашиваю, ты лезешь в мою жизнь? – Теодору хотелось убить этого непонятного бестолкового гриффиндорца. – Я просил тебя это делать? Я просил тебя устраивать мне свидание с отцом? Или, может, я умолял тебя о работе в Министерстве?  
  
Невилл молчал. Смотрел в пол, нервно расчесывая руки в кровь, и молчал, даже не пытаясь оправдываться. И от его покорности и безмолвности Тео злился ещё больше. Скажи ему кто-нибудь пару месяцев назад, что спокойный, уравновешенный Теодор Нотт будет орать, срывая голос, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не выхватить палочку и не наложить какое-нибудь неприятное заклинание на этого кретина, он бы первый посмеялся над тем, кому такая глупость пришла в голову.  
  
Аааа, Мерлин с ней, с палочкой! Тео сгрёб Невилла за воротник и занёс руку, намереваясь, как следует, врезать. По большому счёту, идея была неудачной: гриффиндорец был выше его на полголовы и раза в два шире в плечах, чем худощавый слизеринец, и если бы Лонгботтом сопротивлялся, шансов огрести у Нотта было значительно больше, чем у его противника. Но Невилл не сопротивлялся. Даже руки не поднял. Просто виновато посмотрел на слизеринца, и от его несчастного вида Теодор внезапно пришёл в себя. Он раздражённо сплюнул в сторону, дал Лонгботтому лёгкую зуботычину, желая не столько причинить боль, сколько оскорбить, и отпустил его рубашку. Невозможно было злиться на человека, который сам так отчаянно клеймил себя за содеянное.  
  
По- хорошему, Тео стоило бы прямо сейчас собраться и свалить домой. Но он отчего-то свалился в то самое скрипучее кресло и прикрыл глаза рукой. «Что ж я за тряпка-то такой? – вяло подумал он. – Не могу ни морду нормально набить, ни уйти с достоинством…»  
  
\- Нотт…  
\- Помолчи, - устало бросил Теодор.  
  
Он слышал, как Лонгботтом переступил с ноги на ногу, шумно выдохнул и наконец, словно решившись, подошёл ближе.  
  
\- Нотт, - тихо, но упрямо повторил Невилл, - ты меня прости, ладно? Я ведь, правда, хотел как лучше…  
\- А с чего ты взял, что мне так будет лучше?  
\- Ну… ты же сам мне говорил… - растерялся Лонгботтом, - тогда, после обеда у бабули…  
  
Он запнулся, и Тео был готов на что угодно спорить, что гриффиндорец вспомнил, чем закончилась та их беседа. И от этой мысли стало как-то муторно и противно. Нет, он точно должен уйти.  
  
\- Мало ли что я говорил. Врал я тебе, понял?  
  
«Вот так, молодец! А сейчас вставай и уходи!»  
  
\- А вот и не врал, - упрямо возразил Лонгботтом.  
  
Тео отнял руку от глаз и посмотрел на гриффиндорца. Тот, оказывается, был совсем рядом, сидел, сложившись пополам, на крохотной табуреточке, доставшейся ему, очевидно, от профессора Спраут, и не отрывал глаз от лица Нотта. Под этим горячим непонятным взглядом Теодор почувствовал себя неуютно.  
  
\- Тебе-то что, Лонгботтом? – устало спросил он. – Какое тебе вообще дело до этого?  
\- Такое.  
  
Тео показалось, что у него дежа вю. Что куда-то исчезла натопленная комната, уставленная горшками с рассадой, и он снова очутился в холодном заброшенном классе. Здравый смысл говорил ему, что это всё игра воображения, но что-то внутри - что-то иррациональное, бессмысленное, полное надежды, которая не может быть, не должна быть оправдана - заставило его переспросить:  
  
\- Какое «такое»?  
  
В карих глазах Лонгботтома заискрились смешинки, словно он тоже вспомнил тот рождественский вечер, но быстро исчезли, сменившись выражением, от которого у Теодора Нотта перехватило дыхание, потому что ошибиться в его смысле было невозможно.  
  
\- Вот такое, - повторил Невилл, потянувшись к нему с совершенно очевидными намерениями.  
  
Нотт вскочил с кресла прежде, чем он сам успел осознать, что делает. От переполнявших его эмоций хотелось разнести эту комнату в труху. Он злился на себя, за то, что так по-идиотски ведётся на малейшее внимание Лонгботтома, на глупую надежду, заставлявшую логику, которой Нотт так гордился, раз за разом терпеть поражение, на собственное бестолковое сердце, каким-то непостижимым образом выбравшее гриффиндорца, и, конечно, на Невилла, который так жестоко играет его чувствами.  
  
\- Какого хуя ты творишь? Думаешь, если я тебя один раз поцеловал, то из меня верёвки можно вить? Хотел заткнуть меня? Так вот выкуси! – Тео продемонстрировал Лонгботтому средний палец.  
  
Он собирался сказать ещё что-то обидное и злое, но внезапно Невилл сорвался с табуретки. Теодор даже не успел в очередной раз удивиться тому, как быстро и ловко может передвигаться неуклюжий гриффиндорец, как на его губы легла тёплая ладонь, прервавшая поток его красноречия. Вторая рука обхватила Нотта за талию, не давая ему отстраниться. Лонгботтом был так близко, что Тео чувствовал через одежду, как бьётся его сердце, и от этой непристойной близости, от того, как крепко прижимался к нему Невилл, в глазах у Теодора потемнело.  
  
\- Я влез в твою жизнь, – тихо, но очень внятно, словно объясняя ребёнку, произнёс Невилл, - по той простой причине, что я… что мне небезразлично, что с тобой происходит… Я думаю о тебе. Постоянно. А когда ты рядом, я чувствую себя… странно.  
  
В ушах у Тео звенело. Это не могло быть правдой. Не могло. Это просто бред какой-то. Но на губах у него по-прежнему лежала тёплая сухая ладонь, Лонгботтом по-прежнему удерживал его за талию, заглядывая в лицо, словно пытаясь прочесть по нему, что Нотт думает о таких внезапных откровениях. И, видимо, что-то прочёл, потому что его медвежья хватка чуть ослабла, и гриффиндорец медленно убрал руку ото рта Теодора.  
  
\- Так какого чёрта ты себя так повёл тогда? – растерянно спросил Тео. – Так, словно тебе было… неприятно? И сбежал...  
\- Я, - щеки Невилла заполыхали, - я был женат. Ещё немного – и я бы потерял контроль над собой.  
\- И что? – не понял Нотт.  
  
Невилл посмотрел на него как на идиота, и Теодору захотелось плакать. Ну, не придурок ли? Старомодный, по-гриффиндорски ограниченный придурок. «Я был женат». Неужели для того, чтобы с кем-то просто потрахаться, нужно было разводиться?  
  
И тут Тео накрыло.  
  
«Дурак. Дурак-дурак-дурак. И ещё кретин. Болван ты, Теодор Нотт. Редкостный, единственный в своём роде болван».  
  
Лонгботтом совершенно не собирался «просто потрахаться». Тео подумал даже, что Невилл вообще не представляет себе, что такое возможно. Нет, этот идиот развёлся с женой потому, что… Ох. У Нотта даже голова закружилась. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы немножко придти в себя, а потом снова попробовал осторожно подумать ту же мысль, от которой ему едва не стало дурно.  
  
Это что же, получается, что Невилл… влюблён в него? В него? В Теодора?  
  
А он? Влюблён ли он сам или просто хочет переспать с гриффиндорцем?  
  


***

\- С Невиллом Лонгботтомом, полагаю, ты знаком?  
  
Рука Слагхорна лежала на плече Теодора, и у Нотта не было ни единого шанса сбежать. Отчего-то слизеринский декан решил, что из всех гостей именно Тео нуждается в его неусыпной опеке, и счёл своим долгом представить ему каждого приглашённого. Нотт улыбался мужчинам, целовал руки дамам, отмечая в памяти полезные знакомства, и думал о том, что идея посетить приём, который устраивал профессор Слагхорн, была не такой уж и неудачной. Но только до того момента, как увидел Невилла.  
  
\- Мы учились в Хогвартсе в одно время, - вежливо кивнул Теодор, надеясь, что декан не заметит, как он вздрогнул при виде гриффиндорца. – Добрый вечер, Лонгботтом.  
  
Невилл неловко улыбнулся и пробормотал что-то в ответ. Его щёки заливал густой румянец. Теодор с каким-то садистским удовольствием наблюдал, как отчаянно Лонгботтом пытается не смотреть на него, и в то же время мысленно благодарил небо: если бы не чудовищная застенчивость гриффиндорца, краснеть и прятать глаза пришлось бы ему, Тео…  
  
…Что скрывать: в прошлый раз, когда они с Невиллом виделись, Нотт просто-напросто сбежал. Запаниковал, когда понял, насколько у того всё серьёзно, пробормотал что-то невнятное насчёт какого-то Очень Важного Дела и практически вырвался из рук обнимавшего его Лонгботтома. На следующее утро от гриффиндорца пришло два письма. В первом он неловко интересовался, не обидел ли случайно чем-нибудь Теодора, и на всякий случай просил прощения, а второе содержало приглашение встретить новый год вместе с Невиллом и Августой. На оба Нотт ответил вежливо-безликим отказом.  
  
По правде говоря, Тео впадал в панику каждый раз, когда думал о Лонгботтоме. Серьёзность отношения Невилла пугала его. Он вообще начинал сильно нервничать, когда речь заходила об отношениях. Отношения – это чужие вещи в его доме, это какие-то обязательства, это совместные ужины и совместная постель. До сих пор в любых связях Теодора была только постель – и во всех планах его это устраивало. Перепихнулись, сказали друг другу спасибо и разбежались. Всё прекрасно, все довольны.  
  
Но, Мерлин, это же Лонгботтом! Старомодный, по-гриффиндорски прямой и честный Невилл Лонгботтом, чьё имя даже трудно вообразить в одном предложении с «перепихнуться». Теодор Нотт решительно не знал, что делать, и выбрал самый слизеринский способ решения проблемы из всех возможных – избегать любых контактов с Невиллом. Кто же мог предположить, что Слагхорн пригласить своего «юного, но очень перспективного коллегу» на новогоднюю вечеринку?  
  
***  
  
...Гриффиндорец был одет в тот самый чудовищный жилет, при каждом взгляде на который Тео становилось неловко, словно не Невилл щеголял в этом уродстве, а он сам. Хотя какое Нотту, в сущности, было дело до того, что носил Лонгботтом и почему тот так нервно сжимал в ладонях бокал с шампанским? Никаких отношений – и точка. Тогда не будет этой неприятной сухости в горле, этого учащённого сердцебиения и дурацких мыслей о том, что было бы, если…  
  
\- Нотт! Теодор!  
  
Блейз. Как всегда, красивый, подтянутый, в элегантной мантии и небрежно повязанном шейном платке. Рубашка цвета сливок оттеняет тёмную кожу. На руку Забини опиралась какая-то совсем молоденькая ведьма. Что ж, вот и прекрасный случай отвязаться от Лонгботтома.  
  
\- Забини. Мисс, - в чем-чем, а в изяществе манер Нотту не откажешь.  
\- Рад видеть тебя, дружище! Говорят, что ты теперь будешь работать в Министерстве?  
  
Теодор поморщился:  
  
\- Кто говорит?  
\- Профессор Слагхорн намекнул.  
\- А, - неопределённо пожал плечами Нотт. – Я ещё не решил…  
  
Тео лихорадочно соображал, как бы замять тему с его собеседованием, чтобы не объяснять Блейзу причины отказа, но внимание его собеседника уже привлёк другой человек:  
  
\- Посмотри на этого чудака, - громко сказал он своей спутнице. – Надо быть слепым или полным идиотом, чтобы так одеваться. Хотя нет, пожалуй, даже слепой бы лучше справился!  
  
Нотту не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, о ком говорит Забини.  
  
\- Ой, он просто ужааааасен, - протянула подруга Блейза. – И кто только пустил его в приличное общество?  
\- Вы о Лонгботтоме? – высокий плотный колдун с тяжелым подбородком присоединился к их небольшой компании. Кажется, его звали Вейзи. Тео смутно припомнил, что он когда-то играл в слизеринской квиддичной команде. – Вы напрасно иронизируете над беднягой: он, как мог, старался выглядеть пристойно. Даже надел свой парадный костюм. Фамильную реликвию, можно сказать. Во всяком случае, жилет ему точно достался от его бабушки.  
  
Забини и его подруга рассмеялись. За спиной Нотта раздался негромкий звон, и Тео не выдержал – повернулся. Невилл растерянно взирал на осколки бокала у своих ног.  
  
\- Вот почему я предпочитаю общаться с чистокровными магами, - Блейз поцеловал ладонь своей дамы. – По крайней мере, они знают, как вести себя в обществе.  
  
Невилл вздрогнул, метнул короткий виноватый взгляд в сторону Нотта, и Теодор не выдержал:  
  
\- К твоему сведению, Забини, - жёстко сказал он, - Лонгботтом такой же чистокровный маг, как я или ты. Хотя насчёт твоего происхождения ходят разные слухи, ну, ты понимаешь… твоя мать семь раз была замужем..  
\- Нотт! – побледнел слизеринец.  
\- А на вашем месте, мисс, - повернулся Тео к прикусившей язычок ведьме, - я бы не стал выяснять, кто пустил Невилла в «приличное общество». Ведь тогда обнаружится, что у героя второй магической войны больше прав находиться здесь, чем у заурядной ведьмы, которая никогда бы не попала сюда, если бы не спала с Забини.  
\- Нотт, немедленно извинись! – прошипел Блейз.  
  
Теодор чувствовал, что зарывается, но остановиться уже не мог. Ярость, кипевшая в нём, требовала выхода.  
  
\- И уж если говорить начистоту, - холодно и презрительно посмотрел он на Вейзи, - не думаю, что публичное обсуждение одежды такого же гостя профессора Слагхорна, как и вы, является образцом поведения в обществе. Напротив, полагаю, что деликатное молчание Лонгботтома в ответ на ваши не блещущие остроумием реплики в полной мере демонстрирует тот факт, что его воспитали гораздо лучше, чем вас.  
  
Он сам не заметил, как повысил голос, чем привлёк внимание остальных гостей. Маги тихо переговариваясь, наблюдая за нарастающим конфликтом. От их нелестного шушуканья Вейзи покраснел и сделал шаг вперёд, возвышаясь почти на голову над худощавым Ноттом:  
  
\- Ты переходишь границы…  
\- И что ты мне сделаешь, громила? – Тео осознавал, что лезет на рожон, но отчего-то совершенно не боялся.  
  
Багровый от злости, Вейзи потянулся за палочкой, и в этот момент чья-то широкая грудь загородила Нотта.  
  
\- Достаточно, - тихо, но твёрдо сказал Невилл. – Своим недостойным поведением вы оскорбляете профессора Слагхорна.  
  
Слизеринский декан уже пробирался сквозь толпу, окружившую спорщиков:  
  
\- Что здесь происходит? – требовательно спросил он, глядя на Лонгботтома и Вейзи, буравящих друг друга гневными взглядами, и Нотта, в растерянности застывшего за спиной гриффиндорца. – Немедленно перестаньте ссориться!  
\- Сожалею, профессор, - Невилл первым взял себя в руки. – Это я виноват. Полагаю, мне лучше уйти.  
  
Он неуклюже шагнул в сторону выхода, и гости расступились, пропуская его вперед. Только когда спина Лонгботтома скрылась за дверью, Теодор пришёл в себя и, забыв про всё, рванулся за Невиллом.  
  
***  
  
\- Стой! Да подожди же ты! – выскочив на улицу, орёт он вслед удаляющемуся гриффиндорцу. Вот же длинноногая зараза, как он умудрился так далеко уйти?  
  
Лонгботтом останавливается и ждёт, пока запыхавшийся и с трудом затормозивший на скользкой дороге Тео отдышится и восстановит дыхание.  
  
\- Слушай, мне жаль, что так всё вышло, - Невилл пинает комок обледенелой земли и провожает взглядом его полёт. На Теодора он старается не смотреть. – Зря ты вступился за меня.  
\- Я лучше знаю, зря или не зря.  
  
Гриффиндорец вздыхает:  
  
\- Ладно. Всё равно спасибо. Мне жаль, что ты поругался со своими друзьями.  
\- Они мне не друзья, - качает головой Нотт.  
  
Невилл смотрит на него коротким странным взглядом и снова утыкается глазами в землю.  
  
\- Я знаю, что не умею одеваться, - глухо говорит он. – Я.. я подумаю, что с этим сделать. Просто… раньше это не имело никакого значения.  
\- А сейчас? – задаёт Тео глупый вопрос, пытаясь не обращать внимание на то, как нервно в ожидании ответа стучит в висках кровь.  
\- А сейчас мне, наверное, придётся что-то изменить. Чтобы… соответствовать, - Лонгботтом заливается краской, и от этого зрелища Нотту становится жарко, а мысли начинают предательски путаться. - Ну и чтобы такого больше не повторялось. Ты вообще чем думал, когда ругался с Вейзи? Он же тебя просто щелбаном мог отбросить футов на десять. Он же охотником в Слизерине был, пока его бладжером по голове не стукнуло.  
\- Я не такой слабый, - возмущается Тео.  
\- Нет, конечно, - вздыхает Невилл. – Просто.. ну, ты больше не встревай в такие ссоры, ладно? А то я испугался за тебя.  
  
…Они стоят друг напротив друга. Нотт смотрит, как медленно оседают снежинки на тёмных волосах гриффиндорца. Зимнюю мантию Теодор, конечно же, забыл у Слагхорна, но отчего-то сейчас он совсем не чувствует холода.  
  
«Я испугался за тебя».  
  
В горле застревает странный непрошеный комок. Сердце бьётся так, что вот-вот выскочит из груди. Чёртов Лонгботтом!  
  
Я. Испугался. За. Тебя.  
  
Никто и никогда не боялся за Теодора Нотта. Отец полагал, что он в состоянии справиться с чем угодно. Мать? Ну, может, в детстве она и боялась, но с поступлением Тео в Хогвартс никак не проявляла своего беспокойства, а потом и вовсе они поменялись ролями. А больше у Нотта никого и не было.  
  
Только Невилл.  
  
Дурацкий, смешной, бестолковый Невилл Лонгботтом.  
  
Невилл, который восемь лет назад в заброшенном холодном классе заставил Нотта пообещать, что тот не примет участие в битве при Хогвартсе.  
  
Невилл, который – и Тео не знал, каким чудом ему это удалось! – выбил для него невозможное свидание с отцом.  
  
Невилл, который ни слова не скажет в свою собственную защиту, но, не колеблясь, встанет между огромным Вейзи и неким бестолковым слизеринцем, легко бросающимся оскорблениями и совершенно не думающим о последствиях.  
  
Невилл, которому небезразлично, что происходит с ним, Теодором Ноттом.  
  
\- Невилл...  
  
Тео бросается вперёд, молча утыкается носом в пресловутый кошмарный жилет, изо всех сил прижимается к гриффиндорцу, и, когда на его узкую спину неумело ложатся широкие ладони Лонгботтома, он, наконец, чувствует себя бесконечно счастливым.


End file.
